


apologise properly

by lydtograce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: single parents ten and jungwoo are called to their sons' preschool due to complaints of fighting.coincidentally, the relationship between the two men is kind of rocky as well.akajaemin and donghyuck are fighting, ten and jungwoo don't know what to do, and jeno is just along for the ride.





	apologise properly

**Author's Note:**

> if u thought i wasn't gonna write the very first parent au in the tenwoo tag ur fuckin WRONG
> 
> this is kinda shit writing but i fuck hard with parent aus so i had to be the first

"Mr Kim, it's good to see you."

Jungwoo is embarrassed. Mortified, even. Absolutely prepared to curl in on himself and just die.

What kind of parent got called into a preschool to discuss his son fighting? The boy was _three years old_ , did he even know what the word fighting meant? Evidently, such hadn't stopped him from layering another boy with kicks and punches, and the occasional vocal jab detailing how the other boy 'looked like a monkey', according to his teacher.

"Sir, I'm really, really sorry... Jaemin isn't usually like this, he... He doesn't even fight with Jeno and they're brothers! _Twins_! They share everything and even they don't fight! Not... Not physically, anyway," verbally, his boys could sit there exchanging punches back and forth all day - occasionally prodding the other a little too hard with their finger was the limit to their physical arguments, however. "Are the other boy's parents coming soon? I really need to apologize... _Jaemin_ really needs to apologize. I'm really sorry. Is the other boy okay? Oh, gosh, is Jaemin okay?" There's a sense of guilt curling at the bottom of his stomach - why was Jaemin's wellbeing not his first concern? Is he truly that bad a parent?

The man opposite him allows Jungwoo to ramble; evidently, he's frazzled, and this seems freeing for him. Only does he speak when Jungwoo pauses and slumps down in his chair, apparently finished. "Mr Kim, Jaemin is fine. The other boy is fine. Both of them gave as good as they got, honestly. We don't know which of them started it, but they're both fine. No serious injuries. Jaemin is complaining that his foot hurts, though. But it can't be too severe since we saw him playing tag with his friends out on the play yard about ten minutes before you got here." Jungwoo breathes out a sigh of relief, hand at his chest, and the (he's not sure of the man's position - manager? Teacher? Behaviour coordinator?) man speaks again, "The other boy is named Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. His guardian will be here in a minute."

There is a fluttering in Jungwoo's chest, and his form straightens, "Lee Donghyuck? You got that name right?" The man nods - confused expression apparent. After all, why would he get something so simple wrong? "Yes. Lee Donghyuck. Is there an issue?" Not an issue, per say, but Jungwoo is perplexed; head inclined in curiosity, "Lee Donghyuck is... He's Jeno's best friend. He comes round for spaghetti every Wednesday. Jaemin's never shown an issue with him bef-" He falters, and recalls how Jaemin has behaved regarding Donghyuck's last two visits. The younger of the pair had truly only surfaced to eat, had avoided eye contact with their guest the entirety of the time, and then scuttled back to his bedroom - flushing a bright red crimson when Donghyuck called after him to stay. Interesting.

He opens his mouth to question things when the door swings open and Lee Donghyuck's guardian, a man by the name of Ten, appears. He's flushed, tie slightly too loose to look formal, shirt rumpled, and blazer haphazard. He's clearly hurried here from work, and he looks like he genuinely ran to make sure his presence was possible. Jungwoo bites back a snide remark that if he was going to be late anyway, he should've taken the time to make sure he was at least presentable, but the insult dies in his throat. He's not even sure why it was there in the first place.

He doesn't dislike the other parent - quite the contrary. They used to be close friends; bonding over the closeness of Donghyuck (the child of whom Ten took under wing after the passing of a close friend) and Jeno (Jungwoo's eldest twin son), as well as the stresses of their working lives, food, shows... You name it, the duo could've talked about it. But now, they hardly talk at all; save the necessary tidbits when they picked up their child from the other's home, or organised play dates. Those conversations were necessary, but Ten ensured they were kept to the briefest point possible, and Jungwoo was bitter.

For you see, the turning point in their relationship was the night of some work event for Jungwoo.

The man had never been a heavy drinker, always citing that he needed to worry about his boys, but the duo were staying with Jungwoo's parents, allowing their father chance to let loose.

And, well, he sure did snatch up this opportunity.

He can't remember how much he had to drink that night (he can't remember much of the night in general, to be honest), but he does remember walking the half mile stretch between the bar and Ten's apartment, knocking on the door, and immediately launching at the other - pressing his back against the wall and harshly claiming the pink of his lips with his own. He does remember Ten kissing him back, fingers nimbly and deftly unbuttoning the shirt that hid away Jungwoo's torso, and running his hands across the other's skin. He does remember feeling giddy, like a teen again, and trailing a line of kisses down the line of Ten's neck, lips resting to suck and bite at the crook. Ten had whined, and pushed him away then, calling him drunk and promising there to be a 'later', before guiding Jungwoo to the sofa, laying a blanket over him, and pressing a soothing kiss against his forehead.

He remembers Ten basically kicking him out in the morning, claiming Donghyuck had a dentist appointment the boy seemed to be hearing the first thing about, and he remembers that there was no later.

"Jungwoo," Ten speaks curtly, but his eyes are wide, and his voice is trembling. He's not great at hiding his feelings.

Crossing one leg over the other, Jungwoo folds his arms, reclining in his chair, "Turns out we can call off our fight, our boys did it for us. Punching, kicking, the works." The other parent takes his seat, eyes wide, "Donghyuck and Jeno?" To which Jungwoo shakes his head, mouth opening to respond, before the man across from the duo speaks; thus beating him to the reveal, "Donghyuck and Jaemin. Welcome to the meeting, Mr Leechaiyapornkul. As I was telling Mr Kim here, neither of the children were injured, I-"

Ten interrupts, "Donghyuck wouldn't fight Jaemin. He wouldn't shut up in the car this morning about how pretty he was and how annoyed and sad he is that Jaemin has stopped talking to him. He loves his Jaeminnie, he wouldn't hurt him." As he speaks, he leans across the table, eyes ensnaring contact with the (Jungwoo has decided on his position within the preschool-) manager, as if staring into the man's eyes as he speaks will help make sense of the situation, "Not that I'd impose anything on them at such a young age, but Donghyuck literally acts like he has a crush on Jaemin, I don't get why he'd hurt him..." The Thai male pulls back, and Jungwoo finds himself unable to wrestle back the taunt rising; "Maybe he's emotionally constipated like his dad and thinks that hurting people is how you show they like them."

The manager's eyes are flickering between the pair, and he seems to be making his own assumptions about their dynamic. Jungwoo lets him, gaze fixed on the wall ahead of him. "But his dad's forté is more of the emotional hurt than the physical. Not even sure his dad can swing a good punch." Ten's gaze is carving holes out of the side of his face; Jungwoo can feel it.

"Sirs, if we could focus on the matte-" the shorter male interrupts, standing with an urgency that finally brings Jungwoo's gaze to crane from the wall, "No need. I'll talk to Donghyuck at home. I think we're done here." Ten is beautiful, even now, with a slight sheen of sweat across his brow, and panic blowing his pupils wide. "I agree with Mr Leechaiyapornkul," the taller of the pair stands as well, "We'll get Donghyuck and Jaeminnie together, and ask them why they fought, and teach them it's wrong. Won't we, Tennie?" There is a sweet smile present as he locks eyes with the other parent, of whom already has his hand fixed on the door.

Jungwoo sees him swallow a nervous gulp, "Of course, Jungwoo. That would be best for the boys."

-

Kim Jungwoo is a little shit, and Ten thanks the heavens for him every day.

They agree in monosyllabic conversation to discuss the fight with their boys the same day; tackling the problem early on, whilst it's still fresh, seemed logical to both of them. Even though they both itched to disagree with the other and argue that they should sort it later, simply to rile the opposing man.

Ten agreed to bring Donghyuck to Jungwoo, Jeno, and Jaemin's apartment at exactly 5:15, and that was where he currently found himself; tightly clutching the small boy's hand between his own. Donghyuck had been given the rundown on what was going to occur; a scolding and an educating, and he'd whined the entire time - claiming that 'it was Jaemin's fault, he hit me first!' Ten had ignored him, and he'd started screaming. Whilst they were on the motorway. During rush hour traffic. Ten'd nearly leaped from the vehicle.

"Daddy," there is a warm feeling in the pit of Ten's stomach when Donghyuck addresses him so affectionately. Surely, the child must know Ten isn't his biological parent, but the feeling is still there, "Do you think Jaeminnie will hate me know?" The elder is knocking on the door to the apartment as the inquiry is blurted, and he cranes his head downwards, catching sight of the boy. He looks forlorn, down-spirited, and Ten's heart aches - he ducks to press a kiss to the top of Donghyuck's head, "I doubt he will, Hyuckie. As long as you apologise properly, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Perhaps Ten was hoping the same sentiment applied to him.

-

"Jeno's in his bedroom, I told him to stay there. He whined, a lot," Jungwoo explains as he leads the two guests through his apartment; pausing at the kitchen table, and gesturing to two chairs, "So if he appears whilst we're peacemaking, don't be too surprised, he rarely listens to me anyway."

Ten and Donghyuck take their seats, and the Thai male opens his mouth to question the distinct lack of Jaemin, when a brunette head of hair appears from beneath the table and it's owner wiggles himself onto a wooden dining chair. Perhaps, Jungwoo's heart bursts (even though he's partially annoyed Jaemin was under the table when he specifically told him not to go there.)

"So, Jaeminnie, why did you punch Donghyuckie?" Jungwoo takes his seat as he inquired, and his son slumps; stare falling to rest at his fingers as he fidgets. "Dunno." Ten's gaze flickers upwards, to catch Jungwoo's, and an inquiry passes between them, to which the latter nods. Thus, Ten speaks next, "Jaeminnie... You wouldn't hit somebody for no reason. Why did you do it?" The boy is silent for several more beats, and one of the men is about to attempt again, when he supplies a quiet "He kept hugging Mark and I didn't like it."

Again, the two elders share a look. Jungwoo, this time, speaks; pulling his son into the safety of his lap, and threading fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you like it? Donghyuckie can have other friends, right?" As if on cue, Jeno made his entrance, slotting himself onto the chair Jaemin had previously occupied. Jungwoo gently tugs on his cheek, grinning. As long as he's quiet, he supposes the older of the twins can stay. In his grasp, however, the younger squirms, "Donghyuckie can have other friends but... not Mark! Mark is... no. I want Donghyuckie for me. He's too pretty for Mark! He doesn't hug me anymore, or kiss me, here," Both parents simultaneously go into cardiac arrest when Jaemin references kissing, before he comforts them by tapping his cheek. He's sure the both of them share a relieved exhale. "I liked when he kissed me here."

It's so disgustingly adorable that Jungwoo coos, ruffling Jeno's hair and pressing kisses atop Jaemin's tousled mop. Donghyuck pipes up, then, "I thought you didn't like them, really. So I... I did them to Mark instead. I don't wanna make you feel bad, Jaeminnie... If you felt bad, I'd feel super bad. You're too pretty to feel bad!" He reaches a hand across the table, and both Jeno and Jaemin stretch for it - beaming and grasping tightly when they clutch his fist. Their fathers catch each other's eyes over the tops of heads, and grin.

They never do get round to explaining why fighting is bad, instead opting to tickle and tease their sappy sons for hours on end.

-

Donghyuck is conked out by half seven, and Jeno is out before even then. Jaemin lingers in the realm of the living for a momentary half hour after the others, before promptly passing out sprawled across his brother and friend. They claim the sofa as their resting place, and the sight of Ten resting a blanket over the trio sets a pang of familiarity off in Jungwoo. He supposes Ten'll avoid him now, up until he decides they've overstayed their welcome (which they really could never do) and bundles Donghyuck in his arms, taking his leave.

Imagine his shock when the Thai male joins Jungwoo in the kitchen; leaning back against the counter top in mirror image to the taller. There is momentary silence, before a whispered, "I'm sorry."

And Jungwoo wants to forgive him. He really, really does. But that'd be too easy, too simple. So instead he breathes out words that are so unfamiliar they sting his throat, "Fuck you."

Ten flinches, and Jungwoo resists the urge to reach out a hand in effort to comfort him, to grasp and tug him close. Because he's made a mistake, and he needs to rectify it. He needs to apologise properly.

"Woo... You were drunk, I... I wasn't sure if you remembered it, and I didn't want to remind you in case you regretted it... So I, I just..." Jungwoo interrupts, and his tone is scathing, "So you just, what? Dropped me? You thought that's the best idea?" He hates this. He hates treating Ten like this. The other man is quiet. Jungwoo finds time to count to seventy three before he speaks again, "I was scared. I... I did that to protect myself. I... When you kissed me, that night, it confirmed what I'd suspected of myself all along. I had feelings for you," Jungwoo inhales so sharply he nearly chokes, "And they were fucking strong ass feelings, Woo. But... if you didn't remember it, or you regretted it, I'd be crushed, damn it. So I just ignored you. For my own safety." His voice is quiet throughout his entire explanation, yet Jungwoo can still hear it cracking, still feel the pain bleeding through his words. He hates it.

"I don't regret it. At all." The shorter male's head perks up in response to the taller's confession. "I want nothing more than to do it all over again. And hopefully, we can do it all over again after that, and then maybe we could have a nice dinner, then maybe we could go again." Ten laughs, and the sound is genuine, and Jungwoo loves that.

He's not sure which one of them has stepped forward, or which of them initiates, but they're kissing then - a lot softer than the night of his drunken escapade, but equally desperate, each clinging to the fabric of the other's shirt - tugging and pulling as if in attempt to tear the attire.

Suddenly, Ten lurches upwards, and this is the roughness Jungwoo remembers; his fingers curl against the kitchen counter, relinquishing their hold on the other's button down, and he suddenly feels hands against the skin of his torso. A light moan worms it's way into their kiss as Ten's fingers roam, lingering at his dainty waist. There is a pause as they draw away, foreheads pressed against the other's,

"This is later?" Jungwoo inquires

"This is later." Ten agrees.

"Will there be a later later?" He's genuinely serious, despite how Ten breathes out a laugh.

"There will be as many laters as you want."

And that's all Jungwoo needs to lift his grasp from the counter, and tug the other man back into his hold, teeth nipping and nibbling against the dainty skin at the lower of his lip.

Ten breathes out a quiet "Bedroom. Lock the fucking door when we get there." And Jungwoo complies - because who the fuck wouldn't when someone looking like that gives an order akin to such?

Upon their arrival, Jungwoo takes time to question something they've both been ignorant of, "Jaemin and Donghyuck, definitely crushing on each other, yes?"

Ten nods, slipping free of Woo's hold so as to drop to his knees, "Definitely. But please don't talk about our sons when I'm about to suck your dick."

Jungwoo breathes out a "Noted," and suddenly he's gasping, fingers curling into the strands of Ten's dark hair.

He decided he likes 'later'.

**Author's Note:**

> @qianhuangs on twitter


End file.
